Exercise devices can be used for the improvement and/or maintenance of a user's physical fitness and/or conditioning, as well as for rehabilitative purposes subsequent to an injury.
Recumbent exercise devices provide a seating element and kinetic element that are generally positioned along a plane generally parallel to the ground. Accordingly, while in a seated position, a user's legs engage the kinetic element such that the user's legs are positioned along such a plane.